Season 2, Episode 5
Episode 31 is the fifth episode of Season 2. Early in the morning Friday BoBoiBoy scolded Ochobot for feeding him with Yaya's Biscuits while sleeping, in the sametime, Adu Du will use the Electric Spatula against BoBoiBoy. Plot In a dark place, BoBoiBoy was seen running to hide from Yaya's Biscuits in his dream, as the Biscuits came closer to him, ready to kill BoBoiBoy, they are also multiplying until he found out that Ochobot is feeding him with Yaya's Biscuits while sleeping to wake him up, Tok Aba also said that he ordered Ochobot to wake him up, but the situation even get worst when BoBoiBoy finds out that Ochobot putted something in his mouth before the biscuits, because of this, BoBoiBoy scold him. Later Tok Aba gave BoBoiBoy and Ochobot a ride with his Motorbike to the place where the shop stands but they were suprised that the shop is not there anymore until Tok Aba and Ochobot showed that the shop can be assemble automatically, since there are 2 hours left before school starts, BoBoiBoy first helped Tok Aba like cleaning the shop and delivering the Cocoas. BoBoiBoy finished his works in 6:30 am, he is wondering why Ochobot often faints which made him to think that he should watch Ochobot instead of going to school but Tok Aba said that he should go to school, in the sametime Gopal arrived in the shop and ordered a Special Hot Chocolate, before making it, Tok Aba showed that he still have the Debt.Book, BoBoiBoy asked him why Gopal came so early, Gopal said that since the shop was renovated, he always come early, BoBoiBoy wants to have a Ice Chocolate but Tok Aba said that he cannot have Ice in the morning, instead he was given also a Special Hot Chocolate. BoBoiBoy saw some packets with Yaya's Biscuits on the table and asked Tok Aba if they can sell them but Gopal said that there is a boy that will buy it.. In the sametime, Adu Du is also taking his breakfast when a fly is annoying him, the fly land on the table, Probe showed to Adu Du that he will use the Electric Spatula but as he used it, the table broke, the fly now lands on Adu Du's face, he say "Nooooo!" but Probe accidentally slapped his face. In his enjoyment, Adu Du scolded him for hurting his face, but as he looked at the dying fly, he got an idea: He will make BoBoiBoy smaller and squash by the Electric Spatula. At about 6:55 am, BoBoiBoy and Gopal are still in the shop waiting for boy, Ochobot warned them that they should now go to school but Gopal said that they should still wait which made BoBoiBoy, Ochobot and Tok Aba stare at him, BoBoiBoy realized that Ochobot is right, again Gopal said that they should still stay for 5 more minutes. Because Ochobot is a Ball of Power, he can faint everytime he sees Fang but BoBoiBoy still doesn't understand the real reason. When Ochobot saw Fang's pics, he fainted. Gopal show to BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba a flowchart that indicates Fang's evil personality which increases in the month of June. Vlcsnap-2012-11-04-17h14m41s10.png|Fang's Flowchart He also revealed that he had followed and take some pictures of Fang everywhere without noticing him, as Ochobot arose, Tok Aba reminded Gopal for the 2nd time that Gopal doesn't pay at his shop for a long time. At the sametime, Fang was approaching to the shop and Ochobot fainted again, this time, BoBoiBoy angrily asked Fang why Ochobot fainted everytime he sees him but Fang replies "What?", then he bought 1 packet of Yaya's Biscuits. BoBoiBoy and Gopal go and see why Fang bought Yaya's Biscuit. Later, they saw Fang entering Pak Senin Koboi's Alley, Gopal stopped BoBoiBoy, Gopal mentioned that the plac e was the fastest way to go to school before but since Pak Senin Koboi moved there, he brought his Crazy Cat to guard his owner's alley from trespasser. When they caught Fang holding the biscuits, he accidentally dropped it, meanwhile, Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat appeared and chase BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal and attack them. few minutes later, the boys is exit the Pak Senin Koboi's Alley and go to school. But Yaya is standing in School's gate. Gopal block them go to school because Yaya is the "Tiger eat student". Later, BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal go inside the school through the teachers's way. When they are walking in the corridor, BoBoiBoy saw something shinning in the wall, when he walks forward, he saw that the school made an achievement wall for Yaya, Gopal said that Yaya took all the achievements and didn't other students a chance, BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal planned that they will beat Yaya but she heard the boy's plans by saying "Who are you trying to beat?" and walks towards them, BoBoiBoy changed the word that he said to "We will beat, ahh....Fang" instead because they are enemies, but then Yaya still wrote their names. At 3:00 pm, The 3 boys are still cleaning the school canteen as a punishment, meanwhile, Probe showed off and hitted their heads with the Electirc Spatula and shot them using the Shrinking Pistol. Probe returned to Hiding Box and told Adu Du about what he had done but Adu Du scolded him because of a mistake, Probe should have shoot them first because hitting, not hitting then shoot, Adu Du ordered him to find BoBoiBoy or he cannot come back. In the school, BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang shrunk. Informations, * First episode BoBoiBoy scolded Ochobot. * First episode Yaya's Biscuits appeared as characters. * Second time, Adu Du scolded Probe using the Electric Spatula and the sentence "Yang boleh juga digunakan untuk memukul Lalat" was heard in the malaysian (Episode 24) but it has different translations in the english versions of Episode 24 and this one. * Aside from Cocoa, this episode reveals that Adu Du also likes Nasi Lemak but he didn't finish it because of the annoying fly. * In one seen, Gopal mentioned that Yaya's full name is Yaya Yah (Malaysian Version only). * When Fang leaves, BoBoiBoy mentioned that Fang is his enemy but to Tok Aba, he is his customer. * Second time where an episode shows up that BoBoiBoy is trying to escape (Episode 1). * The reason why Yaya wrote down BoBoiBoy and Gopal's name is because they used the teachers corridor to go inside the school (Episode 35). * Yaya is the first non-alien character in the series whose eyes turned yellow. * Second episode where Gopal was seen scratched by a cat (Episode 4). * In the english version of this episode and the next one, the Electric Spatula is called as Electric Spoon. * In one scene, Gopal mentioned that he is rich but in Episode 11, he stated that he doesn't have enough money to pay all of his debts in Tok Aba's Shop, maybe he's just joking BoBoiBoy. English Sentences * In the Malaysian Version, they are some english sentences mentioned. 10:04 "Business is Business" by Tok Aba 13:02 "On Time means Late" by Gopal Errors * In BoBoiBoy's Nightmare, he was wearing his school uniform, when the camera zooms out from 1:17 to 1:19, he was seen wearing his normal Season 2 outfit instead. * It's unknown how Tok Aba got back his Debt Book as Adu Du took it in Episode 11. * Fang is the only one whose name wasn't wrote down in Yaya's notebook. Gallery click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Day of Premieres Category:Power Up Day